The present invention relates in general to a headlight for a motor vehicle, the headlight being of the type which includes a housing, a reflector provided with means for receiving a bulb, at least two bearing supports for fastening the reflector to the housing, each of the bearing supports having an end portion arrestable in a recess in the housing and another end portion attached to the reflector.
In prior art headlights of this kind, the other end portion of the bearing support has been attached to the reflector mostly by riverting or calking or by clinching.
This working processes require corresponding tools and an implement for holding the highlights which due to different directions of working operations must be tiltable relative to the direction of assembly of the headlight. Consequently, such prior art fastening of the bearing support to the reflector requires an increased investment for processing tools which especially in mass production of motor vehicle components is to be avoided.